


Peace and Quiet

by alistairweekend



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Chubby Main Character, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistairweekend/pseuds/alistairweekend
Summary: In response to a chubby!MC/V cuddling prompt. I, of course, got carried away and turned it into angst whoopsRated Teen for mention of implied suicidal thoughts. It's brief and not detailed, but I figured I should warn. MC is gender-neutral. Contains major spoilers for 707's route.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this to take place in a slight AU where, in the Secret Ending, Rika is shot and killed instead of V.
> 
> If you enjoy my MM work, you should check out my blog [mrs-trustfundkid](http://mrs-trustfundkid.tumblr.com), where I take requests for fics, scenarios, and imagines!

As soon as V got home, his body automatically found its way to the couch, which he nearly collapsed on. Resting an elbow on the armrest, one of his hands rubbed at his temple and a faint sigh escaped his lips. It had not been the best of days.

He felt he had no right to complain, however. In the long run, this all boiled down to being his fault, after all. V was trying to fix things. But sometimes he wondered if it was too late for that. He had hurt many people, and could still hear the wariness barely concealed in his friends’ voices when they spoke to him. It didn’t matter that his original intentions had been pure. V had put all the RFA members on his shoulders, holding them high so no pain or worry could reach them and would instead go to him… but when he fell, they fell too, and perhaps were injured far worse than they would have been had V done nothing.

These thoughts gnawed at V’s heart, and although they were unpleasant, V didn’t want to stop thinking them. They were the truth, and he had to face it. He had to atone for not only himself, but Rika as well. He would do anything to make things right again. Even if it meant dying.

“V, you’re home! You were so quiet I didn’t notice you come in.” A voice broke through V’s grim thoughts like a clean ray of sunlight through the clouds. MC.

Sitting up straight, V turned his head towards the direction of the voice and mustered a smile, unwilling to alert MC to his true mood. He couldn’t bear to steal away their cheerfulness. “Sorry.”

They hesitated, and though V could only see a dim, blurry outline of them, he could feel their scrutinizing gaze. “V,” they began, tone almost scolding, “are you okay?”

V fought the urge to purse his lips. Clearly they were on to him, but he wasn’t going to give in so easily. “Of course I am. More importantly, how are you?”

“Nope.”

V blinked at the single word, taken aback. “What?”

MC’s murky form moved towards him. “Nuh-uh. We’re not doing this. You’re spiraling again, I can tell.”

V tensed, shame burning in his face. Now even MC was suffering because of him. He should have been more discreet. He shouldn’t have come home so soon. He should have–

The couch cushions shifted and suddenly arms were wrapped around V’s torso, snug and firm and warm. “It’s not your fault, V,” they murmured.

How did they know? How did they know he thought all those things, that he blamed himself, that he’d be better off gone? V had never told MC. And yet they called him out on it nearly every time his thoughts were sucked down that dark path. They said nothing was his fault, and that even if it was they would forgive him. But they hadn’t been the victim of anything.

“V,” they spoke again when he didn’t respond. “Even if I can’t change your opinion… allow yourself this. Please don’t forget you’ll always have me.”

 _Rika would never have said that._ The comparison was automatic and objective, but V still felt a tiny bit guilty. Still, it was true. V was a giver by nature, and so he had not minded his relationship with Rika where he had been there for her, but not vice versa. Being on the receiving end of care was not something V was used to, although since he had been with MC, he was slowly becoming more and more acclimated to it.

“I don’t deserve you,” V said shakily, but even as the words left his mouth he found himself giving in. His body and arms shifted so that he leaned back with MC resting against his chest, their solid warmth a much-needed anchor. His hands went to their body, one in their hair with the other trailing up and down their back. Although he didn’t revel in being blind by any means, V had come to love “seeing” with his touch, and he felt it even stronger whenever he was able to do so with MC in particular. Unlike his bony, lanky self, MC was nothing but soft all over. They had expressed disgust concerning their weight before, but V would have none of that. If there was one thing he was sticking around for, it was to make sure MC stayed happy and knew how amazing they were.

A peaceful, albeit somewhat melancholy, silence settled over them, and before long V felt MC’s breath grow slower and deeper, signaling they had dozed off. V felt his eyelids growing heavy as well. He leaned forward to press a kiss on the top of MC’s head. “Thank you,” he whispered, then reclined back again, tightening his grip on them and allowing himself to drift off. Things were far from resolved, but for at least this moment, V could say that he was truly happy.


End file.
